Questing for an Orb
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Hinata has wanted to become a knight ever since one passed through his village and beat up a bad guy. Now, it's time for the annual Quest Selection, a test of a knight's spirit and teamwork before he's knighted. Unfortunately, Hinata is paired up with a mage who seems to be far too angry and not quite in control of his magic...


_**So, here are some things you need to know before reading:  
1) I've only watched the anime so I don't know anything beyond that. For instance, I don't know Hinata's family situation beyond having a sister and a mum.**_

 _ **2) I decided not to use, like, Japanese words in this - it's supposed to be a fantasy AU so they're "using a different language and then translated into English", if you will. However, I'll use what the characters call each other instead of sticking to last names all the time. By that I mean, like, Izumi calls Hinata Sho-chan - I'll use Sho for him. and Tsukki. Can't forget Tsukki.**_

 _ **3) It's from Hinata's POV so if things don't seem to make much sense to begin with that's because he's**_ **never paid attention to things** _ **he doesn't deem important. Like political goings on. It'll all be explained later.**_

 _ **4) If you've been to my profile, you'll see I have several stories in different fandoms. Some of which are multi-chapters. Pretty much all of them are unfinished. I will be alternating between ones I'm working on and stuff so I'll be slow to update and stuff. Bear with me. I'll get around to this again at some point. I just really had to get this out of my head before I exploded.**_

* * *

Several years ago, Hinata of the given name Shoyou saw something incredible.

He had been with his mother and younger sister in their local village, on their way to the market. It had been a normal enough trip, everyone greeting them cheerfully. Izumi and Koji appeared and Hinata had been having fun. Just as he had challenged his friends to a race, there had been a shout from down a street near them. Those nearby had looked around before hurrying towards the sound, Hinata squeezing his way to the front.

There had been the most wondrous sight.

A knight and his mage companion were facing off against a dark-haired man. Not only that, but the knight was only slightly taller than Hinata. With little effort, the knight disarmed and defeated the man who, apparently, had been kidnapping children from villages in order to stop the advance Tterse was making against Kisper. Then, with a wave to dismiss the offers of food and drink from the villagers, the knight had departed with his companion and the culprit in tow.

Everyone had called him the Little Giant.

Once Izumi and Koji had managed to capture Hinata's attention again, he had declared his intention to become a knight.

And now... Now he had packed his bag, finally of age to apply to the capital of Tterse for a Test Quest. If he could complete that, he would be knighted by the Grand King, as the people of Karasuno were calling him. Once he was knighted, he could travel the world and save people and defeat bad guys. He'd be a hero!

Dawn was breaking and Hinata was so excited that he was bouncing up and down at the front door, waiting for his family to come see him off. His bag bumped against his back as he did, heavy with clothes, food, money and a small tent. Impatient, he called up the stairs. "Mum! Natsu! Hurry up!"

"Comin'!" came Natsu's sleepy voice.

Indeed, it was only a few moments later that Hinata's mother and sister appeared, smiling fondly at him. Grinning, Hinata closed the space between them, catching Natsu as she launched herself at him. Giving her a hug, he quickly let her go to give his mother a hug, too.

"It's time," he said, giving his mum a squeeze.

"Yes, it is," she replied. "Be careful."

"I'll be fine, Mum," Hinata told her cheerfully, pulling back to grin at her. "I'll become a knight and no-one will be able to stop me!"

Chuckling, his mother nodded. "Of course you will."

Hinata nodded, grinned again, ruffled his sister's hair and opened the front door. He took a deep breath, memorising the smell of the farm they lived on. Then, with a wave, he stepped out of his house and began to make his way along the path. When he reached the road, he turned back to take in their modest house and the plants which surrounded it. On the gentle slopes beyond, he could see the cattle stirring from their slumber, ready to graze and amble about. A small copse filled with apple trees was on the opposite side, blocking Hinata's view of the mountain behind the farm.

After taking another deep breath, Hinata turned and began to walk towards the local village: he would pass through it on his way to the capital. He wondered who would be there to see him off. During the last few years, he had told people his plans and they had told him it would be better just to take over the farm instead. But, each time he'd spoken about it, they had jokingly told him that they'd gather in the main street to watch him go.

Whether they did or not was of no consequence to Hinata but he hoped Izumi and Koji would say goodbye.

So, with that in mind, Hinata entered the quiet village, the sun only a little higher in the sky. Birds were above him as well, chirping and flying in lazy circles. The light made the road turn from grey to a dark brown, footprints and tracks stamped into it from previous days' rain. Around him, the houses grew lighter, cheerful. Sounds from within reached his ears and he happily watched the place waking up, something he had never seen before since he was usually helping on the farm. People began to emerge from their houses as he reached the main street and they stared, some shocked, most amused to see him and his pack.

Just as he was passing the blacksmith's, the doors were opened and Koji emerged, helping his father open up. He blinked at Hinata before his eyes widened and he rushed over. "You're really going?" he asked, frowning at him.

"Yeah," said Hinata, happily.

Koji stared at him, frowning a little. Hinata merely blinked at him, waiting. Finally, Koji shook his head, smiling fondly. "Wait there. My dad has something for you."

"Oh?" Hinata followed Koji to the doorway and peered inside, gaze running over the two anvils and multiple farming tools which were hung on the walls. They were all sharp and intimidating – and also out of his reach. Further in, Hinata could see the glow of dying embers ready to be stoked up for the day.

Movement caught his eye and he glanced over to see Koji's father emerging from the back, stretching and yawning. Koji called on him and he looked towards them, squinting against the sunlight. When he finally noticed Hinata's presence, his eyes widened and he nodded. "Good morning, Hinata," he said. "Let me just get your present."

"Present?!" Hinata exclaimed. He hadn't expected anyone to give him anything. Sure, his mother had given him a lovely belt that she had saved up for. And his sister had given him a handkerchief she had embroidered with a picture of a small crow in the corner. But to have one of the villagers give him something...

"Me and Izumi clubbed together to afford this," Koji told him. "I'm gonna go get him." And, with that, he darted off to find their friend.

Hinata rocked back and forth on his heels, happy and excited. What would the present be? A brooch? Some sort of knife or dagger? Maybe something to help him cook?

Emerging from the darkness of the workshop, Koji's father appeared, holding something long and covered with a dark red cloth. With a smile, he handed it over and Hinata took it, staring down at it. The cool metal rested comfortably in his hands and he was suddenly struck with an idea. Could it be...?

A cry came from behind him and he turned to see Izumi and Koji rushing towards him. "Sho!" Izumi exclaimed. "You're really going to go?"

"Yup," Hinata replied, grinning at him. "Thank you for the present!" He lifted the mystery object so they could see it. Koji grinned at the sight of it, eyes twinkling. Hinata tilted his head, curious, and glanced at Izumi. He was smiling as well, just as eager.

"Well, don't just stand there," said Koji – and he pulled the cloth off the thing.

Resting on Hinata's upturned palms was a sword. It shone with polish and ended in a sharp point, its edges just as dangerous. He gaped at it, sliding one hand down to grasp the hilt which was a comfortable size, just right for his hands. Over the cross-guard was a large decorative piece, depicting a flying crow, wings spread to blend into the cross-guard. A tiny jewel glinted at its eye, likely inexpensive but impressive enough as Hinata raised it so the sun hit it.

"Wow," he breathed. "This is for me?"

"Yup," said Koji proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

"We knew you didn't have a weapon, Sho, so we wanted to make sure you wouldn't get completely wiped out the first time you went up against someone bigger than you," Izumi added.

"That wouldn't have happened," Hinata protested – though it was weak as he watched the sword slash through the air on a practice swing. All he'd had to practice fighting with so far were sticks and the old men who had settled in the village after their own adventures. Not forgetting the women who knew how to defend themselves from times when Karasuno would be raided by Tterse and Kisper on a seasonal basis.

Koji's father cleared his throat. "It's a few inches shorter than your average sword," he explained. "With your short stature, I thought it would be better to make you something you wouldn't trip over."

Blushing at the allusion to his first ever 'fight' with one of the old men, Hinata pouted. "I wouldn't have-!"

"I know," Koji's father interjected before Hinata could protest further. "But this should make fighting easier, right?"

Vigorously nodding, Hinata said, "Yes! Thank you!"

"Here," said Izumi, handing over a scabbard. It was made from black leather, a silvery thread wrapping around it a swirling pattern. Hinata stared at it as he sheathed his new sword. "I got some of the others to help me make this," Izumi explained.

"Wow," Hinata said again. "This is amazing!"

"Well," said Koji, slapping Hinata on the back. "We had to give you something to remind you of us so you don't get all high and mighty when you're a knight."

"I would not!" Hinata protested, flailing his arms and nearly whacking his friends over the head. They both ducked in time, laughing at his outrage. Once he had calmed down, he tied the scabbard to his new belt and stepped away from the blacksmith's workshop.

A crowd had gathered, grinning at him. Some of the women already had handkerchiefs out and were wiping at their eyes. Hinata gaped at them all. One of the old men that had helped him train turned to the crowd and, with a signal, they all took a breath.

"Good luck, Hinata!" they chorused.

Pride swept through Hinata, glad that all of them had decided to wish him well. It put a spring in his step as he waved and left, knowing that, even if they doubted he would succeed, they wished him well regardless. Everyone waved to him as well, Izumi and Koji at the front. They cheered and called out well wishes and told him to come back soon.

Hinata decided that, when he did return, it would be as a recognised knight, with his very own mage in tow.

* * *

And so Hinata's journey began. The walk to the capital would take a few weeks and he had actually started off some time before the Quest Selection: he couldn't afford getting the cart which took applicants there. Since Karasuno was one of the poorer areas in Tterse, there weren't bandits nor did any major villains or magical creatures appear. All in all, it was a pleasant journey, chatting to villagers and townsfolk as he went.

When he got into Tterse Proper, though, something interesting happened.

He wasn't far from the capital when the cart caught up with him. Stepping aside, he let it pass, noting that there were only two people in the back. As he watched them pass, he took in their appearance. One of them was blond and wore spectacles. Even sitting on the cart, he looked to be tall. A sword sat across his knees and he wore a travelling cloak – something Hinata didn't have. Across from him sat another young man with black hair and freckles. Instead of a sword, he had a staff across his legs.

All three of them noticed each other but none of them spoke as the cart drove off, leaving Hinata behind. He watched it as it crested the hill and disappeared down the other side. Slowing his pace, he stopped, staring into the distance. Those two had obviously been the same age as him and were evidently on their way to the capital. That meant...

 _Rivals_.

With a shout and a jump for joy, Hinata ran up the rest of the hill, delighted to think that he would be up against fellow Karasuno natives. He wondered how strong they were and how powerful the mage's magic was. Hopefully, they could go up against each other in a tournament of some sort, prove who was the strongest. Flying up the hill with the help of his joy, it wasn't long before he was staring down the other side, marvelling at the large town below.

It didn't take long for him to reach it, passing by small bits of farmland on the outskirts before entering the narrow streets and packed houses. People were bustling around, working hard or playing in the streets. Children darted around him, some of them loudly amazed at how such a young child could be travelling by themselves. Hinata gritted his teeth and tried to ignore them, making his way towards the centre of town.

In the middle was a large square, various workshops and stores lining it. A large fountain squatted in the centre, water spurting from the top. It wasn't decorated, only made of large blocks of carved marble, not ugly but not beautiful either. Sitting on the edge were the two rivals from before, the cart at the side and the horses busy at a trough. Upon seeing them, Hinata bounded over, eager to speak with them.

"Hey!" he cried as he approached. "You're going to Sotson, aren't you?!"

"Of course," said the blond guy, sounding disinterested.

"That means you're gonna become a knight, right? Right?!"

"What else would we be doing?" the guy said, gesturing at the sword which was propped against the fountain.

Hinata turned to the other man. "And you're gonna be a mage, right?"

"Ah, yeah," he answered, smiling at Hinata.

"Cool! I'm gonna be a knight, too! I'm Hinata, of the given name Shoyou!"

"Oh," said the mage. "I'm Yamaguchi, of the given name Tadashi, and this is Tsukishima, of the given name Kei."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima grumbled.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi replied, cheerfully.

Blinking at the both of them, Hinata tried to figure out what their exchange had been about. Deciding not to dwell on it, Hinata said, "That makes you my rivals, huh? I mean, they only have so many spaces for knights in the Tterse garrison so-"

" _Rivals_?" Tsukishima asked, smirking at Hinata. "Really? You're a bit too young for that."

"I am not!" Hinata protested. "I'm nearly sixteen!"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little short?" he asked, his tone mocking. Beside him, Yamaguchi hid his mouth behind his hand as he snickered.

"Being short has nothing to do with being a knight!"

"It's got a lot to do with it."

"You-!" Hinata began but he was interrupted by a shout to his right. Looking over, he spotted the driver from before. He was waving in their direction and, once he'd caught their attention, he clambered up onto the cart, gathering up the reins of the horses again.

"If you'll excuse us," Tsukishima said, rising to his feet. Hinata's eyes widened at the height of him, the fellow 16 year old towering over him. Beside him, Yamaguchi wasn't as tall but he cut just as striking a figure with his staff. Yamaguchi politely bowed his head to Hinata with a grin before he followed Tsukishima to the cart.

As they moved off, Hinata fumed to himself. It wasn't fair that they were so tall! He'd definitely beat them and show them height had nothing to do with anything. Clenching his fists, he waved an arm in the air as the cart pulled away.

"Just you wait!" he yelled, scaring some of the townspeople nearby. "I'll be the one knighted first!"

* * *

It took another week for Hinata to reach Sotson. When he emerged from the forest to the west, he had to stop and stare, his jaw dropped. He had never seen somewhere so _huge_ before.

The city had been built on and around a small mountain. Walls protected the outlying buildings at the bottom, making it hard for Hinata to make them out. A winding road twisted around the whole of the mountain and constructs as well as natural flat parts of the mountain were where the buildings had been placed. They were small nearer the bottom but became larger and shinier as they went up. Large mountains curved around the land at the top of the hill but the peak had been given over to the palace.

Gaping up at it, Hinata stared at the white building, so huge that it even looked big from where he stood. The sun glinted off the windows, making the palace seem to sparkle. Turrets thrust into the air, their points almost high enough to pierce the clouds which lazily made their way across the sky above. It was truly magnificent and Hinata couldn't wait to get a closer look.

So, hoisting his bag into a more comfortable position, he made his way to the city's gates, that bit closer to his goal.

There was a queue when he finally reached them, something he hadn't expected. In fact, there were two: one for carts and coaches and carriages while the other was for foot travellers. Thankfully, the one Hinata joined was shorter and, apparently, took less time: they seemed to be searching each vehicle thoroughly. Hinata stepped into line and tried his best not to get restless, though he kept peering around the people in front to see how much longer it would be.

Finally, he reached the front, catching a glimpse of cobbled streets beyond and rickety buildings framing the path. Then he turned his attention to the guards. One was leaning on a spear, his light brown hair swept to the side. The other was evidently a mage since he wore a long robe, though it was hitched up at one side, presumably so he could run quicker in a crisis. Since Hinata couldn't see a staff anywhere, he also assumed he must be a very powerful mage, one of the ones only requiring a wand to channel their magic. His shaved hair made him look all the more severe and Hinata began to tremble with nerves.

"What's your business here?" said the one with the spear.

"I-I-I-I-" Hinata tried, willing himself to at least calm enough to speak.

Spear-Guy raised an eyebrow. "Are you all right?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned. The grip on his spear tightened and Hinata tried not to look so scared.

"I-I'm on my way to the palace..." he managed.

"What for?" asked the mage.

"Why do you think, Watari," the first man said, pointing to Hinata's hip. "He's carrying a sword."

"What, you want to become a knight?" Watari sounded incredulous and Hinata frowned at him.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the best knight in the land!" Hinata declared, staring at them.

The first guard blinked. "Huh. Well. Good luck. The main road takes you all the way there."

Astonished that it had been so easy, Hinata grinned. "Thanks!" he exclaimed and rushed off.

Behind him, he heard the mage snort with laughter. "Ha, Yahaba that's mean! He's never going to complete a quest: a dragon would just squash him with one foot."

Pouting, Hinata tried to ignore the comment, forcing himself to look around. He marvelled at the tall, rickety buildings surrounding them, wondering how they managed to stay up. Perhaps the king used his magic. Then, as he began to climb the mountain on its gently sloping road, the cobbles became paving and the houses became much more solid. Their roofs became made of tile instead of thatch and Hinata stared at them, wondering how much it would cost. After them, the houses became fancier, with little engravings above doorways or with the walls painted different colours. He openly gaped at them, thinking they looked pretty and cheerful – a far cry from the ones at the bottom.

Suddenly, the buildings changed from residential ones to shops. There were all sorts and Hinata's head turned so fast he could almost hear it whooshing through the air. On one side, there were shops selling wooden furniture and carved wooden pieces before another one offered those same pieces in marble. Glass-blowers and metalworkers showcased delicate pieces, vases and trinkets available at high prices. Opposite them were blacksmiths and tanners which made the air hot and heavy. But there weren't just multiple blacksmiths – some were sword-smiths, only working with weapons. Others seemed to be experts at shoeing horses, a queue forming out of the door. More tools were made in another one. Beyond them were people selling arrows already finished by a fletcher. Beside them were the people selling crossbows and longbows and all sorts of other bows. After that, Hinata spotted somewhere selling musical instruments, though they seemed to have less customers. Then came the smells from the next shops: bakers and butchers and fishmongers, all of it making Hinata's stomach rumble.

So he was glad when, as he rounded another bend in the road, he found that, settled amongst the heaving crowd, were several stalls, each of them clearly made from wheelbarrows. Some of them were selling more trinkets, things from far off lands and others from their rival kingdom. Most, however, seemed to be selling food of some description. Hinata barely thought: he took his pack from his back and searched for his bag of money. At the first stall, the woman was selling some sort of fried meat and he happily exchanged a coin for the food.

It was delicious and he loudly proclaimed it to be so as he ate, drawing attention from all around.

And that was how Hinata was given a lot of food for free. The woman from the first stall suddenly had a queue after Hinata had finished eating and she gave him a free stick, much to his delight. Just before he could decide what to eat next, someone selling some grilled fish offered him some for free. It was so good that he declared it to anyone who would listen and the stall holder was suddenly swamped with customers. Just next to them, someone was offering chunks of cheese. She gave a few slices to Hinata and, again, it was so good he couldn't keep his voice down when he told her so. In response, she only grinned, winked and asked him to come again as a queue formed behind him.

For a while, that sort of thing continued till Hinata had eaten his fill. Then, considering he still had quite a bit of money and had grown quite thirsty, he entered one of the taverns which now lined the road. He wasn't sure of its name as there was no sign which declared it. Only some sort of bird on a perch swung above the door.

Inside, it was quiet. People were obviously still working and had no time to drink their fill and be merry. It was also hotter than it had been outside and Hinata tugged at his worn shirt, wishing it was made of a lighter material. There were a few travellers with heavy packs, perhaps merchants of some sort, which were sat at the tables at the sides. A couple of old men sat in the corner, cheerfully discussing things in loud voices. At the bar, there stood a man in a long, black cloak, drumming his fingers on the counter. Beyond him, the bartender was wiping absently at a glass, eyeing his customer with something close to suspicion.

Hinata ignored all this and hurried over to the bar. "Water, please!" he declared as he reached it, holding out a coin.

"We don't sell water here," the barman said, flicking his eyes towards Hinata. "And we don't sell to minors."

"'Minors'?" asked Hinata, having never heard that word used before.

"People under the correct travelling age."

"I'm almost sixteen!" Hinata wailed. "And I came here all the way from Karasuno!"

That caused the barman to pause. "Huh," he said. "All right. I'll get you some ale." And he took the coin and turned to fetch a glass.

Grinning with excitement – his first brush with alcohol! – Hinata shrugged off his pack and swung it off to place it on the floor by his feet. Unfortunately, even as he felt the sensation of floating, free from his burden, Hinata hit the other man with his bag. It caused both of them to stumble off balance and Hinata had to let his pack drop with a heavy thud.

"Watch what you're doing!" snapped the man.

Turning to face him so he could apologise properly, Hinata paused. The man was around his own age, his hair cut a short black, his fringe in a severe jagged line. Hinata imagined it would make him look like he was frowning, even when he wasn't scowling at people. His dark blue eyes were narrowed as he looked down on Hinata – and Hinata knew it wasn't just because he was taller than the Karasuno native. When Hinata chanced a glance at his clothes, he realised why. Whoever this was, he was some sort of noble, clearly marked with his rich clothes. His white shirt was of a brilliant white and looked to be some sort of cotton/silk mix. The trousers and boots he wore were also expensive and looked like new.

"S-Sorry..." Hinata said, frowning at him.

The man was also eyeing him and his eyes seemed to land at Hinata's hip. Glancing down, Hinata realised he was staring at his sword. When he looked back up, the man was glaring at his face again. "What's that?" he demanded.

"My sword," Hinata explained. "I'm on my way to the palace to become a knight!"

With a scoff, the man sneered at him. " _You_? Become a knight? That's _never_ going to happen."

"Yes, it is!" Hinata snapped, quite fed up with people judging him because he was short. "I know how to fight!"

"It's not just about fighting. You need to be smart." Raising his eyebrow, the man managed to look both mocking and also disgusted.

"So that rules _you_ out," Hinata responded with a smirk.

Growling the man stepped towards Hinata, his face twisted in a dark scowl. Hinata squeaked and took two steps back. Before either of them could say or do anything else, there was a sharp bang and they both turned to the barman. He raised his eyebrows and nodded to the mug he had placed on the counter. "For you," he told Hinata before backing off – but he kept an eye on the pair of them.

Confrontation forgotten, Hinata stared at the mug with wide eyes. There was a layer of froth on the top and he grinned, licking his lips in anticipation. He reached out for the mug and snatched it up, raising it eagerly to his lips. The noise of someone clicking his tongue drew his attention to the man again. He was looking at Hinata with his lip curled.

"What?" Hinata demanded.

"If _you_ become a knight, it will spell doom for the kingdom," the man said.

Outraged, Hinata put the mug back down, ale sloshing over the side as he spun to face him. "Well, you'd better remember my name so you know who everyone's talking about later!" he snapped. Jabbing a thumb into his chest and drawing himself up to his full height, he said, "I am Hinata, of the given name Shoyou!"

Scoffing once more, the man said, "You won't make it through your first quest."

"Oh yeah?!" Hinata exclaimed. "Well, I'm gonna beat _you_ to being a knight, anyway! I've got a sword and everything."

"How do you know I'm not a knight already?"

"You don't have a sword!"

That made the guy pause, considering that. Then he shook his head. "I don't want to be a knight, anyway. _I_ intend to be... a mage."

"You still need to do a quest to be qualified," Hinata retorted. " _You_ won't get very far without a staff."

Face twisting into a frown, the man took a step into Hinata's space. Shocked by the ugly look on his face, Hinata took several steps back and nearly fell over a stool. He quickly caught himself on the bar and stared up at him. " _I_ am going to be the best. Better than that _king_."

Confused, Hinata blinked at him. "But no-one's stronger than the Grand King..."

"Just you wait," snapped the man. "You'll be hearing about me before you even start your hopeless quest."

"Oh, yeah, well-" Hinata stopped. "No, I won't," he said.

"You will," growled the mage.

"I don't know your name."

This caused a short silence to fall. Then, drawing himself to his full height, the man said, "My name is Kageyama, of the given name Tobio. And I am going to become the most powerful mage in the kingdom – maybe even the world."

"I doubt that'll happen," said Hinata with a shrug. "I mean, you don't seem the type to help others without incentive. You can't be a Royally Approved mage or a knight if you're only gonna go for the glory."

A sudden growl erupted from Kageyama, frightening Hinata into squeaking again. Then the mage turned and swept from the tavern. At the door, he paused and turned his head so Hinata could clearly see his glare. "You're not worth the bother," he said across the silent room. Then he was gone, leaving Hinata to shakily step over his pack to lean against the bar.

"Scary," he murmured, reaching for the mug.

"Ah," said the barman, also reaching for it. Before the man could touch it, Hinata took hold of its handle – and the glass instantly smashed, cutting at Hinata's fingers as he wobbled from the surprise of having nothing but the handle left to hold. He stared down at it, eyes wide.

"Wh-?"

"That man," snarled the barman, already sweeping up the shards of glass. "He came outta nowhere and he's caused trouble in every tavern and bar he's entered."

"'Trouble'?" Hinata said, relinquishing his grip on the handle so the barman could take it away.

"Fires flaring up, plates flying through the air, glasses smashing..." The barman nodded at the mess and Hinata's eyes widened even further.

" _Kageyama_ did _that_?" he breathed. That meant that the mage was much more powerful than he had thought – after all, he had been watching him and he'd not used a staff or wand to cast a spell. That would mean he was powerful enough to cast spells without need of a channelling object. Not only that, but it seemed to be overflowing, affecting things due to the mage's emotions. Hinata shuddered: he would hate to be paired up with Kageyama, if he was _that_ powerful and _that_ much of a jerk.

"Yeah," grunted the bartender. "Let me get you another."

* * *

After finishing his ale – it was a strange experience – Hinata continued on his way. The shops and stalls gave way to larger houses and less people milling around. Each house was made from decorative stone, pillars and statues holding up the roofs. Walls began to surround the houses as he grew closer to the palace. As he passed their gates, he glimpsed courtyards and gardens, flowers lending pretty colours to the mansions he could see beyond.

With each house he passed, Hinata was in awe, openly gaping at them. He almost couldn't believe that rich people could live like this. There must be so many rooms! And what in the world would they be used for?

Then he reached the gates of the palace and stopped dead.

The walls were so high, they blocked out the sky. Through the bars of the gates, Hinata could see a long courtyard, lawns on either side. Little boxes held red and yellow flowers – though there were gardeners working and they seemed to be replacing them with blue flowers. The palace itself towered above Hinata and was wide enough to take up the same area as the village _and_ his farm. Up close, he could see the various pillars and decoration much more clearly.

"Hey," said a voice and Hinata looked around at the men guarding the palace. One of them had their dark hair parted down the middle, his dull eyes staring at him in such a way that Hinata decided he must be calculating how dangerous Hinata was. The other had hair that stuck up and made him look like a turnip. Now that Hinata was paying attention to them, Turnip-Head spoke. "What do _you_ want?" he demanded.

"Oh, I came for the Quest Selection," Hinata explained.

They looked him up and down before Turnip-Head snorted. "Are you trying to be a knight with that sword? Ha! I think you should stick to farming or whatever it was you were doing before."

Hinata frowned at him. "I'll make it. I'm gonna be the best." He paused, a flash of worry shooting through him. "You... You're not gonna turn me away, are you?"

"No," said the other guard before Turnip-Head could say something. He turned to open the gate as Turnip-Head sneered at him. "But this is a bad idea," the knight continued as the gates began to swing wide. "You'll get yourself killed."

"I won't," Hinata replied, cheerfully. He was finally here. This was the starting line. Just a little further and he'd be travelling the world, making it a better place. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the gates – and paused. Turning back to the guards, he grimaced and said, "Where do I go?"

Turnip-Head sighed. "Through the front door, O Knight. There are servants to show you to the Grand Hall. Don't forget to put your name down or you won't get assigned a mage."

Nodding, Hinata memorised the instructions. "Thanks!" he said and hurried off.

It took some time for Hinata to cross the space between the gate and the palace steps. As he moved closer, he looked up at the pillars, noticing the decoration at the top of each one. They each represented the different districts which made up Tterse: Hinata could spot a crow for Karasuno and a cat for the nearby Nekoma.

Reaching the stairs, he hurried up them, stumbling at one point and using his momentum to keep himself on his feet. Once he reached the top, he came face to face with a young woman in servant's garb who curtseyed and wordlessly turned to lead him inside. She didn't speak when he tried to engage her in conversation and he was soon inside the Grand Hall.

The room was filled with people, all of whom were milling around, chattering to each other in low voices. Tall stained-glass windows poured various colours over the crowd. Both of them depicted women, one holding up a large orb and the other a sword. Beneath them stood a stage upon which was a podium. To the right of the main doors was a table with two rolls of parchment held down with paperweights. Hinata grabbed a quill and wrote down his name in easy-to-read writing, grinning as he saw his name appear under the title of 'Knights'.

Turning from it, he stepped away and scanned the room. He immediately spotted Tsukishima: even in a room full of people from all over, he was still one of the tallest. Beside him, Hinata could just spot a flash of brown and presumed that Yamaguchi was with him. On the other side of the room, Hinata also spotted Kageyama. He was just as easy to spot: the area around him was devoid of people, probably scared off by the formidable glare he cast at them all.

Just as Hinata considered moving towards Kageyama's little bubble so he could see the stage better, there was a fanfare from somewhere and a door beside the stage opened. Through gaps between bodies, Hinata spotted a guard, wearing full armour, his helmet under his arm so the crowd could see his dark hair. He led the way for a man in expensive clothes, the material draped over him in a flowing cascade of royal blue and white. Upon his head was a plain crown made of entwined gold and silver, at a slight angle. He was smiling at his subjects as he ascended the stage – and then the crowd blocked Hinata's view completely. Pouting, he stepped forward and, as people shifted, he slipped through a gap to begin the arduous journey to the stage.

"Welcome," said one of the men. "In case you are unaware, I am King Oikawa – or should that be Tooru?" he mused. "What do you think, Iwa-?"

"Not now, idiot," grumbled a voice – Hinata presumed it was the guard.

"Right. I know it has been a busy year," the king continued, causing Hinata to pause. What had happened this year? Something important? "But," said the king, "I assure you that I will not lose sight of our traditions. And so, welcome once again to this, the annual Quest Selection."

Applause broke out and someone close to Hinata said, "I hope he picks better quests than the last king. All _he_ wanted was people to start wars."

Ah, so the king had died, Hinata realised. Though... He didn't remember there being a memorial service in their village. Perhaps something else had happened. Maybe the king was ill or he'd given up the throne.

"Yes, yes, thank you. I know – I'm brilliant," said the Grand King. "It has been a trying time for us all. King Shiro oppressed us and failed to take care of several problems within our own kingdom. I will not see this kingdom fall into this state again. If the Royal Family cannot save you, then _I_ will. I intend to send people out to the issues that matter – to _all_ of us.

"Of course, since the despot is not dead, we can still use his magical way of selecting partners for knights and mages alike. If you'll allow me..."

A hush fell and Hinata clamped his mouth shut as he wriggled by. He was still only halfway to the stage but he wasn't willing to give up now, not even if it was already starting. However, he did pause when he heard something soaring through the air above him. Looking up, he saw the two scrolls flying across the room. He blinked up at them before realising that neither king nor guard had carried a staff. Perhaps they had used a wand. Or they were like Kageyama... Eager to find out the answer, he started forward once again.

The king spoke again. "When I call your names, please come to the stage and my personal bodyguard – isn't he a picture? – will guide you to the next room to recei- Ah, Iwa, not now!" People around Hinata chuckled and he almost groaned in frustration.

When the Grand King spoke again, it was to begin listing people's names. As they left the crowd, Hinata slipped into the gaps left. He listened out for his own name but, as the crowd dwindled, he began to worry that he wouldn't be called on. Not fair! He wanted a cool mage to work with!

"Tsukishima, Kei!" called the Grand King and Hinata looked up, finally able to see the two men through arms and legs. Just a little further and he'd be through... "Yamaguchi, Tadashi!" Movement caught Hinata's eyes and he saw the two from the cart striding up, Yamaguchi looking rather relieved.

With the list continuing and the people leaving, Hinata was finally able to dart around everyone. Just as he reached the front, his name was called. Looking up, he gaped. Apparently, King Oikawa was just as skilled in magic as Kageyama, maybe more so. He had his hand held high and the scrolls levitated above him. Above one of the scrolls was Hinata's name in his own handwriting, a glowing light in the air. Even as he watched, the Grand King flicked his wrist and another name appeared above the scroll. Hinata couldn't read it backwards but he held his breath as the king paused, looking at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm. Kageyama, Tobio."

Hinata froze for a moment. Then he cried out. "No way!" Startled, the king looked down at him and Hinata sent him a pleading look. "Not that jerk!"

"What did you say?" came a growl from Hinata's right and he turned to find that Kageyama was standing close by, a couple of people between them. Seemingly disturbed by the tension, the two wannabe knights stepped back and out of the way.

"I called you a jerk, idiot!" Hinata told him, matter-of-factly.

" _I'm_ not that one trying to become a knight when I'm _that_ short!" Kageyama snapped.

Sending Kageyama a hard look, Hinata said, "I'm not _trying_ to do anything. I _will_ become a knight."

Kageyama's eyes widened a little. Then they narrowed. "Whatever you say." Then he turned to the king. "Neither of us want to work with the other. Give us different partners."

"No way!" said the king, cheerfully. He laughed as Kageyama growled and Hinata pouted. Then, suddenly, his expression hardened a little, his smile becoming a smirk. "This is far too amusing... _Kageyama_."

There was something behind his words that made Hinata pause. It was as if he was hinting at something, trying to get under Kageyama's skin. Whatever the reason, it didn't sit right with Hinata. Meanwhile, Kageyama had his hands and jaw clenched. Finally, he growled and said, "Fine. But don't blame me if the dumbass dies."

"I won't die," Hinata insisted, forgetting to protest their partnership.

"Well, that's that sorted," said the Grand King with a grin. "Iwa, show _Kageyama_ and Hinata to _that_ room."

"Right," said the guard. He flicked his gaze between Hinata and Kageyama as he moved to the side. The two of them glanced at each other, glared, and followed him.

* * *

Besides the foyer and the grand hall, Hinata had never seen a room as big as the one they were led to. There were several couches gathered in a semi-circle around a large, low table and facing the fireplace. A small pile of wood was yet to be lit and it resulted in the room being a little chilly. Tall bookshelves were placed at certain intervals against the walls. Just below one of the windows on their right was a long cabinet, glasses set atop it.

A noise from beside him made Hinata glance to the mage he was forced to be with. For some reason, his fists were clenched and he looked like he was gritting his teeth: Hinata decided the noise must have been him grinding his teeth a moment before. Grumbling to himself, Kageyama stepped further in, walking slowly towards one of the bookcases.

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked.

"Mind your own business, fool," Kageyama replied.

"'Fool'. You sound like an old man." Hinata sniggered.

"Shut up."

"So this is where we get told about our quest?" Hinata said, moving over to the couches. They looked far more comfortable than any chairs he had seen before. Curious, Hinata stepped around them, dropped his pack to the ground and leapt onto one. Realising they were even more comfortable than they looked, Hinata lay backwards, stretching himself out on it.

"Get off of that," came the growling voice from across the room.

"Make me," Hinata mumbled, wriggling to get himself into a better position.

There were footsteps and a presence above Hinata; when he looked up, he found Kageyama looming over him. His face was dark and he was scowling so deeply that Hinata wondered briefly how he didn't have wrinkles. Then a chill ran down Hinata's spine and his fight or flight response kicked in. Scrambling away from Kageyama, he backed up to one end of the couch, Kageyama standing at the other.

"Gladly," Kageyama said, walking down the length of the couch.

"Back off-" Hinata began until a sudden shattering noise had him flinching. Staggering to his feet, he put his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked around the room, wondering where the noise had come from. Then his eyes landed on the cabinet.

There were no longer any glasses sitting upon it, just shards of glass.

Slowly, he returned his gaze to Kageyama. The mage was staring at the cabinet as well, tense and frozen. Finally, he shifted and took a deep breath. Unclenching and clenching his fists rapidly, Kageyama began to breathe deeply. Alarmed, Hinata backed away from him and stepped away from the couches. Evidently, he shouldn't go near them if he didn't want Kageyama to lose complete control and lay a curse on him or something.

"What's your problem?" Hinata demanded.

"Getting paired with you, for one," was Kageyama's reply.

"No, I meant about the couches. They're there for sitting on."

"It's none of your business."

"It i-"

"Well, well, well," said a voice from the door. They both turned to find Oikawa and the guard called Iwa watching them. "This doesn't bode well for your first quest together."

"I told you-" Kageyama began, turning from Hinata to face the king.

"Yes, yes. You'd much rather be with one of the less interesting entrants for a knighthood. But, as I've said, tough luck." Oikawa moved through the room, his clothes rustling, his crown glinting in the light coming through the windows. Iwa followed him, casting glances around the room.

Pushing the shock of Kageyama's magic going out of control aside, Hinata hurried over so he could be noticed by the king. "Your Majesty," he said, only just remembering his mother's warning to be polite. "What's our quest?"

"Well, _you_ don't take your time, do you?" the king commented, sitting on the couch Hinata had been on. Hinata spotted Kageyama twitching but he ignored him. "That might be a good thing," Oikawa mused.

"Really? Is it saving a princess? Slaying a dragon? Um, um, driving away bandits? Defeating an evil wizard?"

Kageyama snorted. "You'd be no use in any of those situations."

"Don't worry," Hinata said, smirking at him. "I'll prove you wrong."

"I hope you do," Oikawa agreed. He gestured at the couches. "Please, all of you – sit." Since it was a command from the king, Hinata presumed he was safe to do so and sat on one to Oikawa's left. Kageyama sat opposite him. Iwa stood behind the king. For a moment, there was a tense silence. Then Oikawa sighed. "Honestly, Iwa-dear, when I say 'all of you', that includes you."

"Yes, sire," said the guard and sat beside his king, eyes still darting around.

"Right, then. Your quest, should you choose to actually get along for long enough, is to find the Orb of Kings."

"The Orb of Kings?" Hinata asked, frowning. He'd never heard of such a thing before.

"You idiot," Kageyama snarled, though Hinata wasn't sure who he was directing that to. At least, not until he continued with, "The Orb of Kings is supposed to be some relic which will give the wielder the power and right to rule over both kingdoms."

Hinata tilted his head. "You mean Tterse and Kisper? What about Karasuno and Nekoma?"

"Those are obviously included," Kageyama snapped.

"How does it work?" Hinata asked Oikawa.

"Nobody knows," the king explained before Kageyama could say anything. "All we know is that it is well hidden. No-one has ever found it. Oh, and, it looks like a child's ball about this big." He demonstrated with his hands and Hinata remembered the balls he had played with back at the village. They were big and heavy but they could bounce pretty far if you hit them far enough.

"So it's a ba-" Hinata began.

"No!" Oikawa cried, pouting. "Why does everyone say that? Don't you dare bounce it!"

"Everyone?" Kageyama asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I've talked about this with people I knew before," Oikawa explained, smirking at Kageyama. The mage clicked his tongue and turned his face away. Hinata blinked at them, wondering what was going on.

"So..." said Hinata after there was a brief pause. "We've to find this Orb?"

"Yes. And since you're... _special cases_ , we will provide you with horses. Ah, not forgetting your supervisors. You'll find them in the courtyard."

"Supervisors?"

"They're knights and mages who watch over your progress," Iwa chimed in. "Once you return, they report on your progress and whether they think you'd be a valuable addition to our ranks. In this case, you have two battle-hardened warriors accompanying you."

"Wow!" Hinata exclaimed, excited once more. He finally had a quest! And he'd get to meet and talk to knights who had done incredible deeds! Deciding not wanting to waste a single moment, he leapt to his feet, jumped over the king's legs and recovered his bag. "Let's go, idiot," he told Kageyama and rushed for the door.

"Oi, dumbass!" Kageyama called after him.

But Hinata decided he wouldn't wait for him: he was happy and he wasn't about to have a scowling mage ruin things for him.

* * *

 _ **Another way to put the description of the Orb is that it looks like a golden volleyball. Because why not?  
**_

 _ **Also, don't worry. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi will appear again later. (Oikawa and the rest, not so much. =/ Sorry.)**_


End file.
